


[Podfic] Adventures in Small Human Sitting

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofAdventures in Small Human Sittingby donutsweeperAuthor's summary:Lucifer might not understand why the small human was so taken with him, but he did see the necessity in offering help when she needed it.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Adventures in Small Human Sitting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adventures in Small Human Sitting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813248) by [donutsweeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/f0ms831y9001n84/Adventures%20in%20Small%20Human%20Sitting.mp3?dl=0) | 00:05:09 | 5.24 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you donutsweeper for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2020 for the square "fluff." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11637.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
